halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Luigi18512
Thanks for helping to make Hallloween Horror Nights Wiki a more informative place! Non luget impii. (talk) 06:43, May 13, 2017 (UTC) No Problem! Would you like to become an admin? Non luget impii. (talk) 10:16, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I am kind of new to this thing so what can admins do? http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Administrators%27_how-to_guide This should give you a good idea of what admins can do. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:24, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Uhh then sure. Also i accidently added a scarezone to the house catagory how do i delete it? Click on the edit button. When you are in edit mode, there will be a drop down menu on the right hand side of the top bar with three lines. Click on that then the button that says Source Editor. Once you've done that, scroll down to the bottom of the page and delete the catagory you don't want. Then click Apply Change and then save the edit. Have you ever been to Halloween Horror Nights? Non luget impii. (talk) 10:36, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Past 10 times in Orlando :D And Thx Also how do you make a new catagory i want to make a catagory for each house location like sprung tents etc. The only things that you need to agree to to get me to make you an admin are that: *you will try to edit the wiki at least one a week, baring real world commitment. *You will only useful content to the will, so no trolling. *Could you also try to stop creating external links to pages on the wiki when they could be internall linked just as well? Deal? Non luget impii. (talk) 10:43, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Wait whats the difference between external and internal links? Sry im such a noob O~O To make a new category just add it to a page but instead of clicking on it, you press enter. Also creating a page describing these new categories on the index pages would be nice. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:45, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Index Pages? Internal links are things that link to pages on this wiki i.e when you press the chain in the visual editor to create a link, you just type in the page name on the wiki you want the word to link to. e.g Sprung tents external links are similar, but instead of typing in the name of the page on the wiki, you type in a web adress e.g. http://halloweenhorrornights.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Luigi18512?action=edit§ion=new Oh ok sry When you click on a category, it take you to a list of categories. There will also be an edit page on that list of pages in the category that will allow you to describe that category. It probably isn't called an index page. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:52, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Well then i guess i can agree to that I'll make you an admin then. Wait a minute. Non luget impii. (talk) 10:55, May 13, 2017 (UTC) You are now an admin on Halloween Horror Nights Wiki! Congrats! Non luget impii. (talk) 10:57, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Thx Also are the internal links supposed to be an article that doesnt exist or no? Could you clarify that question please? For the example you gave for the sprung tents when i clicked on it it said the article didnt exist when i clicked on the external link it took me to where the link was That was just me being a idiot. Internal links should look like this: Chance P.S I recomend using internal links because using external ones leads to blue tags turing up in edit mode, and my opinion that make the wiki look less clean. External links like this: Afterlife: Death's Vengeance also don't give the name of the page when rolled over with a mouse. Non luget impii. (talk) 11:06, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Ok i just internally linked the parade warehouse in the scary tales 2008 thx Thanks! Do you have any plans about what you want to do on the wiki? I plan to hopefully keep everything up to date and update some of the house pages that are stubs Cool. Do you have any knowlege about the event outside of Orlando? I do know some things about Hollywood but ive never went It's just that the content on this wiki is almost entirely based around the Halloween Horror Nights events in Orlando, and one of my goal is to deversify the content to the other 3 (maybe 4) . The exstent of this so far has been creating a page and event navigaton template for Halloween Horror Nights 6 in Singapore and a event navigation template for Halloween Horror Nights 2016 in Hollywood. P.S the 4 means if Universal Studios Moscow gets an HHN event. Non luget impii. (talk) 11:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Theres already four tho theres Orl Hollywood Singapore and Japan Also can you plz show me a catagory with an index page I meant the events other than Orlando's as that has the largest amount of pages dedecated to it. Here is the example of a category with a description you requested: Scareactors . Non luget impii. (talk) 11:35, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Oh ok Whats your fav House Never had the chance to go my self (hoping to go in 2020 for Orlando's 30th year) but the houses I would have liked to experience would probably be Reflections of Fear from 2008, Nevermore: The Maddness of Poe from 2011, or Welcome to Silent Hill from 2012. Or Winter's Night from 2011. So youve never been to HHn? Nope! Just learned about it throught the power of the internet and Youtube. Non luget impii. (talk) 11:50, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Thats how i got most of my info I am hoping to go every year since when i was 3 :D On an unrelated note, who is your favourite icon, Orlando or otherwise. Mine is Bloody Mary, mostly for the backstory. I can actually rank them 1. Lady Luck 2. Usher 3. Bloody Mary' 4. Director 5. Eddie 6.Cindy 7. Caretaker 8 Fear 9. Jack 10. Story Teller 11.Chance Also atm i am making an American horror story page from what i can remember about the house Did you create this wiki? Interesting. I probably couldn't rank them in that kind of detail because I haven't experience any of them in person. Favourite event year? I saw most of them in the icons scarezone in 2015 but some i couldnt remember like bloddy mary because i was 4 when she was the icon Favorite year 2011 had Best House Best Scarezone and Best Icon A person with the username Pehydend created the wiki, but they haven't edited the wiki since 30th November 2008. I simply adopted the wiki in January from Hhnfan106 who hasn't edited since April 2016. Oh wow yea, the wiki is almost 10 years old and is still in this shape. It has also been abandoned by anyone but me until you decided to help with the wiki. Ive always wanted to help with an Hhn website and the sole purpose i created this account was to help with the posts. Okay. I just want to ask, when did you discover this wiki and when did you dicide to start editing on it? I found this wiki just by browsing some facts about HHn. I wanted to start editing the wiki when i saw some things wrong with it like house locations and other things Also I just FInished the American Horror Story Post :D Do you have any ideas about how to fix the Tales of Terror pages that are literally bullet points. Idk lemme think Im gonna see if i can research some of the houses but Right now i am doing catagories and adding houses Finsished Houses of the year time for scarezones Do you have any hhn shirts Never been, so no I don't. The closes thing I have for HHN merchandise is printing off the HHN26 map to label house locations for Halloween Horror Nights: Second Chances. You could always by them off of Ebay Not gonna give my age, but lets just say I can't. Non luget impii. (talk) 13:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Are you planning to go this following year? And I finsished Scarezones of the Year Once I finish school I plan on taking a gap year in 2020 to try and get a job at the UK pavillion at Epocot, and so go to HHN once I'm in Florida.# Non luget impii. (talk) 13:17, May 13, 2017 (UTC) 600 pages :D What do you think the wiki needs more of? (sorry for getting very deep) Non luget impii. (talk) 13:29, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Better descriptions for houses that only have like one or two lines I agree. The reason I left them blank when it was only me is mainly because I haven't experienced any of them in person and so I'm afraid of getting the details wrong. (P.S Do you think the wiki needs references?) Idk. Somehouses are on youtube tho That is a good point, maybe I'm just not good at describing things. Im working on the resident evil maze atm I'm going to have to leave for about two hours now, for real life stuff. So sorry if you get no more replies for a while. Its fine Im adding pics to some houses Hello again. Just two things, I would recomend you try and leave your self some editing to do in the days and months to come, and second, please don't add new images without first stating their copyright status. They all can be found in the template tab of the insert drop down menu when you edit under ''copyright, Fairuse, License, PD (Public Domain), Wikipedia, other free (license) ''etc. wait so now ive got to change the copyright status o.k I'm just trying to make sure that Universal doesn't shut us down for copyright infringment if they ever find this wiki. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:07, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I dont know how to do it so ima just delete all the pics I'll do it, just don't add any more. O.k Sry So you think i should edit less and space out the editing over weeks? I'm not sure, but you do need a reason to come back once a week. You could do a bit more today. What were you planning? I dont know i have nothing to do today it being a weekend and all This is unrelated but have you ever played the quiz where you have to name all the houses? Do a bit more if you want, just don't run out of things to correct. Non luget impii. (talk) 17:34, May 13, 2017 (UTC) No, where is it? Its only from 1991-2010 but its still good. You have to name all the houses but no sequel houses just the origional so its easier like no psychoscareapy 2 3 or 4 but psychoscareapy 1 https://www.sporcle.com/games/mrmet1122/hhn_orlando Just done it. Seams to be the only quiz about HHN on there. Yea howd you do? Does it count if I use a list of house? (That I painstakingly hand typed on my Ipad from Horror Nights Nightmares) What do you mean? I have a list of all the houses and scarezones that have been at HHN Orlando along with all the Icons that I typed out from the website Halloween Horror Nights Nights so I could check them at all times that with out which, I would have gotten around 34-35 (before I checked the list) I used to need a list but i played the quiz so many times that now all houses of hhn and there locations are etched in my brain Where was Hell's high and which year? Nazarmans 1998 Cool! Unrelated to that, do you want to start a fourm between the two of us? A forum like Horror Nights Nightmares? An on wiki fourm, instead of talking on your talk page. Sure Fourm Are you watching Eurovision tonight? Whats That? The Eurovision Song Contest, a singing competition between the different members of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) that is both very long running and famed for having absolutly insane entries and for countries voting for each others songs along political lines rather than talent. The final is on in 20 minutes. Cool Can you send a message on the new forum, please? Just to see if it works. Ok Being in their tweet was possibly the greatest momment in my short time span in the HHN community. Yay! Non luget impii. (talk) 18:37, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Happy birthday! Non luget impii. (talk) 08:30, June 2, 2017 (UTC) What should this year's American Horror Story be called. American Horror Story (Orlando 2017) or American Horror Story: Volume 2? Ignore everything i just said. We should call it volume 2 i didnt see that it was called volume 2 until nowLuigi18512 (talk) 16:40, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Also should the Festival of the Deadliest be consideredan icon scarezone?Luigi18512 (talk) 16:42, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Hive or The Hive? The Hive i guessLuigi18512 (talk) 16:51, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Gonna do anything for Hollywood? I might when i get done with OrlandoLuigi18512 (talk) 17:04, August 31, 2017 (UTC) Where did you get the soundstages for this year? Non luget impii. (talk) 09:48, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Idk they have been using 22 and 24 alot the only one i may have doubts about is soundstage 19 but since everywhere i looked says its gonna be there i just agreedLuigi18512 (talk) 12:56, September 1, 2017 (UTC) HHN25 had the houses in SS24 in the same places as C and D on this year's map. SS22 is in the same place as well. SS19 because the mark on the map is in the same place as last year. The Sprung Tent numbers will probably be a guess this year as they moved the entrances. The rest have very unique places on the map Non luget impii. (talk) 13:30, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I would prefer it that, not too many vague catagories (such as scare-zone, or haunted house) exsist on the wiki so that pages don't get clogged up with them Non luget impii. (talk) 23:23, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Ok so should i delete them? Also should i keep Halloween Horror Nights Orlando category? Also how about scareactors? 1. Probably 2. It's just specific enough, use your judgement 3. I'm not sure, but there are less of those then houses as of this moment. Ok i will delete themLuigi18512 (talk) 23:34, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Wait nvm i didnt delete them yetLuigi18512 (talk) 23:37, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Can you help me delete some of them? I will work on deleted all the haunted houses can you delete some of the scarezones/ shows?Luigi18512 (talk) 23:38, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I'll help gladly. It's 20 to 1 in the morning over hear though so, most of it will be done tomorrow. Non luget impii. (talk) 23:41, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Ok. I think we should keep the Halloween Horror Nights Orlando category.Luigi18512 (talk) 23:42, September 1, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to bed now. Save the shows for me! Non luget impii. (talk) 00:07, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Ok!Luigi18512 (talk) 00:07, September 2, 2017 (UTC) What's is your hype list for this year? P.S are you going opening night? Non luget impii. (talk) 19:41, September 2, 2017 (UTC) My hype list is Houses 9. The Horrors of Blumhouse- Because i think it will be good but its just that we have already seen The Purge and Insidious already so there is not that much variety to it. 8. Hive- Vampires are cool and all but i was hoping for the kinds of vampires we had in Vamp '55 not Nosferatu like vampires. 7. American Horror Story:Volume 2- Im not gonna see Roanoke until October so during September i will have no idea whats going on in Roanoke. I thought seasons 2 and 3 of the show were good but i think numbers 1-6 on the list will be better. 6. The Shining- The movie was good but im more excited for the ones that are higher on the list. 5. Scarecrow: The Reaping- Scarecrows are cool and it will be cool to have cornstalks in the house but the top 4 are in my opinion way cooler ideas. 4. Ash Vs. Evil Dead- I think the TV show is good and im excited to go in it and see how gory it is. This will most likely be the first haunted house i go in that year because i wait in the holding area thats in the Kidzone so i get to go to Hhn earlier than some people. 3. Dead Waters- The pics look cool and the Bayou of lood was a good scarezone but the next 2 i think are better. 2. SAW: The Games of Jigsaw- I will finally have a chance to go into a saw house. In 2009 i was to scared to go in any of the houses and we walked right passed the saw line and into the jaws line which is one of my biggest regrets. Also its in the shrek theater and all of the houses in shrek theater are amazing. 1. The Fallen- Angels vs. Demons sound very cool. Plus gothic was an excellent house and i am excited for the flying stuff. I would like to see what the angels and demons costumes look like. I also want to see the facade as well. Scarezones 5. Altars of Horror- We are already going to see these people in the houses so i think that it will feel repetitive. 4. The Purge- They already did the Purge idea alot. With the Purge in 2014. Survive or die, The Purge (2015) and even Blumhouse this year. Im kind of getting sick of that idea. 3. Festival of the Deadliest- Dont know much about it. Thats all i can say about it. 2. This ones tough but im gonna go with Trick 'r Treat- I liked the movie and im excited to see sam and the other characters from the movie. I also want to see those pumpkins in the trees glow. 1. Invasion!- They havent really done a sci-fi scarezone before. I want to see what the aliens look like and i also want to see what the lighting and other scareactors would be like. Plus the UFO looks awesone And to answer your other question. Yes i will be going on opening night. Have you seen any of the Saw movies? Non luget impii. (talk) 00:54, September 3, 2017 (UTC) All of themLuigi18512 (talk) 01:16, September 3, 2017 (UTC)] Should i add the reception part back to Vampyr: Blood Bath?Luigi18512 (talk) 07:02, September 3, 2017 (UTC) It's just that, I've recently read alot about Saw on the internet and so could help identify the traps. But if you've seen them all, there's really no point. Non luget impii. (talk) 09:24, September 3, 2017 (UTC) If you could reword it into a more prefesional form, then go with it. If not, it's better off deleted. Non luget impii. (talk) 09:26, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Have you seen Dr. Jimmy's Horror Nights History series yet?Luigi18512 (talk) 01:54, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Up to HHN13 Non luget impii. (talk) 10:59, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Today i was walking by the Fear Factor Stage and apparently they did a testing show for Bill and Ted so i got to hear the entire show of this years Bill and Ted.Luigi18512 (talk) 02:19, September 5, 2017 (UTC)